


The Red Connection

by PEACH_MXOT7STAN4EVER



Category: Original Work
Genre: Again, Amnesia, Choi Jisoo, Dimension Travel, Elemental Magic, F/M, Falling In Love, Fantasy, Kim Byunghu, Magic Kingdoms, Magic Mirrors, Magic and Science, Magic-Users, My First AO3 Post, Other, Princes & Princesses
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-04-14
Updated: 2019-04-14
Packaged: 2020-01-12 23:36:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 3,685
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18456953
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PEACH_MXOT7STAN4EVER/pseuds/PEACH_MXOT7STAN4EVER
Summary: Wouldn't it be crazy, if you see a person, someone who is completely different to you, is connected to you by this (literal) string of fate?I'll tell you what would happen. This is my story.





	1. Chapter 1

There it is again. The small tug on my pinkie. Not small enough to be single thread, but not large enough to be a rope. No, it's more of a string. An angry red string that criss-cross against my whole right arm. I never question its presence, I merely except it's existence. 

Mayhap it's for the best. That the world will never know of the string that attaches itself to two people. In all my years of watching it, I never saw it broke, never seen it being acknowledged, with me as an exception, of course. One can never be too sure of how it works. My string also has never shown any signs of wear and tear. I never knew when I started to see them, and whether or not I remembered a time that I didn't see them. 

The strings are in a variety of different patterns and knots all with the same purpose; to connect two people destined for the other, across time, across space. No matter how big the distance is between them. Not even in death. I once saw a man with his string that was coloured black. I asked him about the grave. Turns out, it was his dead lover. Poor man. Never being able to see his lover ever again in the living world. It's heart-wrenching to see someone you know will never be able to love fully. 

I sometimes see people who aren't connected got together, married and have kids. A lot of them that got together broke off before they tied the knot through. Sometimes I find it funny, never sensing how the other felt about you, going out of their way to even have a little interaction with the other everyday. 

The strings, I realise later in life, were never made to complete a person by giving them another person. No, it was merely a connection to a person who will help you to be a better person, a better friend, a better partner. One can live without the other, never meeting them in their lifetime, but living in a less satisfying life than if they were to meet. Wouldn't it be crazy, if you see a person, someone who is completely different to you, is connected to you by this (literal) string of fate? 

I'll tell you what would happen. This is my story.


	2. I

Choi Jisoo is a normal person. Graduated out of university with a degree in music production and is working in a cafe part time and a music company full-time. Now working on paying her apartment bills this month in the weekdays and burying herself in fiction books in the library or spending time with friends and family in the weekends. 

    That would be the case if she was normal. But, it wouldn't be a good story would it? 

 

_____________________________________________________________________________________

A brunette tapped her manicured nails on the hardwood table. Her pretty face was pulled taut with a scowl, diffusing any small talk with the waiters that serve the woman. That was until a wave of hot, black coffee came crashing down on her clothes, effectively enraging the female customer who promptly leaves after spending a couple of minutes screaming at the poor waitress who was now silent and frozen after apologising to the woman.

The waitress sighs quietly as she retreats back to get the cleaning tools and started to clean the floor stained with the spilt coffee.

“Oh come on Jisoo-ah, it's not the end of the world, it's just a customer.” A large hand clamp over Lily's shoulder,she turns to see her boss, Mr. Lee with his trademark grin.

“I know that, but even after a year, it still doesn't get easier to shrug off.” The ravenette shrug off the hand on her shoulder and walk back to serving the rest of the customers.

Mr. Lee can only sigh as he himself go back his office and continued wrangling the paperwork.

_____________________________________________________________________________________

Later the same night, it's past midnight and customers are now little to none. Mr. Lee went about half and hour, saying that he had to go and tend to his kids at home. Jisoo knows that he doesn't have children at home, his ex-wife has full custody of them. She didn't say anything, she knew that she's not in the right authority of it.

She looks down on her right pinkie. For sometime now, the string was becoming tighter and tighter she thought that it would slice her finger right off.

But it doesn't. And never will. She knew that.

She blocks the world with her earphones and music. It started raining a couple of minutes ago, and with it combined with her thick sweater, turned her drowsy. Customers were going away now, a man in a business suit braved the rain with his leather case, a couple of drunk teens hailed a taxi home, and a petite woman took out her umbrella and they all left. Leaving Jisoo all alone in the shop. Sleep was slowly creeping up her when suddenly-

BANG!

The door slammed open, startling her out of her drowsiness and her chair.

There was figure standing at the entrance. It has wide shoulders, and was wearing dark cloak that obscured its body completely. If Jisoo knew anything about martial arts (which she didn't), she's as good as gone.

The figure started to slowly walk to her, like predator stalking its prey. The lights made its features more easier to see it was at least a head taller than her, and the figure had its hood down, hiding its face, and looks suspiciously like a male.

“Are you Choi Jisoo, daughter of Choi Kwansoo?” a voice resonated out of the figure. His voice wasn't deep or high, it was in the middle, but there was an underlying softness in it.

Jisoo nods, “Yes… I'm her. W-What do you want? Money? All of the money is in the back, my boss has the keycode, i don't know it, but please don't hurt me. I have a cat at home and I don't want to leave her please-”

The figure wrapped his arms around her shoulders, effectively shutting her up with shock. There's a man hugging her oh god a guy was hugging her and he knows my name and he knows my dad's name he's knows-

“You have no idea how long it took for me to find you, flower.” the figure said in relief. The figure pulled away and pull down his hood and reveal his face that was hidden before. Ocean pierce into chocolate with wonder. It really is a he. She can see dark brown almost black hair, he doesn't look foreign, but he doesn't look like he was born in Korea too.

“Do… Do I know you?” I feel like I should know you. Who are you? The smile on the taller one falters.

“You don't- you don't remember me? B-but we've known each other for a decade!” he grips her shoulders, shaking her slightly. She calmly remove his hands from her shoulders and said, “I had an accident five years ago, I can't remember anything before that. I'm sorry.”

Jisoo looked down at his hands for his string. Her eyes went wide.

It was connected to her.

_____________________________________________________________________________________

 

_“Hey babe?”_

_“Yeah?”_

_“Would you forget me even if won't see each other after this?”_

_“Will you?”_

_“No.”_

_“Then you have nothing to worry about. I would always remember you.”_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Can u guess which way this story is going??


	3. II

A cup of hot chocolate is being cradled by a blue-eyed boy as he silently contemplate the his thoughts of his recent female encounter. The aroma and warmth of the beverage in his hands filling in the silence with comfort like a traveller finding refuge and shelter after braving a year long storm. Its nice.

After putting up the close sign in front, she ushered him to the second floor of the cafe. “Stay here, I'm going to heat up some leftovers, then we can talk. You look like you haven't eaten anything in for a few days!” he chuckled at the awful joke. She was kinda right, he haven't had a proper meal for a while now.

Speak of the devil, Jisoo strolled in with a plate of reheated spaghetti. She set down the food and took the seat next to him. The smell of the spaghetti immediately made him snap out of his thoughts and he quickly inhale the pasta.

“Slow down! By this rate, you'll choke!”Jisoo exclaimed.  
“Syoi-I- hawtn’- at- for awhile.” The taller said with his mouth full of pasta. The 25 year old female gave him a pointed ‘Speak-to-me-again-with-your-mouth-full-I-dare-you’ glare.

The brunet swallow the food in his mouth. “I'm sorry, I haven't eaten good food for awhile.” he smiled sheepishly while looking down.

Jisoo waved his apology off. “It's okay, um... ” She trailed off. She forgot to ask his name. Whoops.

“Byunghu, Kim Byunghu.”  
“Okay then, so… Byunghu,” Byunghu looked up at her, his eyes filled with wonder and nostalgia, as if she said a cherished childhood memory.

“How, -how did you know my name?”  
“Oh yeah, that. It's a long story. But it basically boils down to, your my childhood friend that went missing around five years ago after-” He hesitated. “Yeah, that's the gist of it really.” He rubs his wrist, a nervous tick.

“Where are you from, how are Byunghu? I don't know anyone who has thinks it's a good idea to go out in the rain wearing…” She touches his cloak, now on further inspection, Jisoo saw that colour was actually of a prussian blue, and has a small snowflake lace at the edges. “... a cloak that is somehow did not get wet?”

Byunghu blushed ~~(cute.)~~. He took off his cloak to reveal a toned body, there wasn't enough to be prominent, but there was enough to contain underlying power. He was wearing a obsidian green silk dress shirt and a necklace with a ring around his neck.

He held out his cloak to her, “Actually, and it's not a normal cloak. It's a magical cloak. Just like me.”

Jisoo snapped her head up. “Your bluffing. Magic doesn't exist.” The blue eyed boy shook his head. He put his palms out, and a swirl of mist began to form above it. The brunet then put his other hand above it and slammed his palms shut. Suddenly, the air becomes cold enough to make Jisoo's breath fog, and with it, frost formed under his hands, it swirls and swirls and covered the whole table, even the hot cocoa she made minutes ago became ice.

‘What the shit.’

 

* * *

 

_“Byungie, I'm scared, what w-will, what if they win this battle?”_

_“Then we'll have to run.”_

_“Byunghu, we talk about this… You have a duty to the kingdom, if I run, I won't be missed, but if you ran, then the Cloud Kingdom won't have an heir to the throne.”_

_“... Your right, not the first time you did that.”_

_“Yah, what do you mean? It's you that always wrong.”_

_“It means that I chose the right person to get married to, future queen.”_


	4. Chapter 4

 

    “Wait, and so your saying that, you're not from here?” Jisoo asked. 

 

    “No- yes, wait, no. I mean,”he sighs. “It's hard to explain and much less believe. From you told me, there's no magic in this world.”The frost on the table was slowly melting, leaving small water droplets all over the table. “So, it's best if I let the royal magician explain it. He is the best in the business in my country.”

 

    “What?” Jisoo still was in shock, ‘so wait so, so these strings I've been seeing since forever was magic!? That means that I'm, I'm’ “I'm from your country, and world aren't I?” Jisoo's voice was cold and unbothered, but in reality, she was already getting a headache even thinking of the possibility of having magic. 

 

    Byunghu nods . “Yeah, you are,” He takes a sip of the now cold hot chocolate. “And you also probably wanted to know why you can't remember your past.” He puts the mug down. 

 

    “You took a really bad hit after a fight,” Byunghu looked down at the table. Yikes, it must be awful. Deathly, even. “So, the healer put you under a magic coma for safety reasons. But word got out you were injured, and a group of people who were tasked to kill you tried to get you, but they transported you before we could catch them. It took five years to get rid of the organisation. And after it was safe, the we went looking for you.” Organisation? Magic coma? 

 

    “How? How do you know I was safe and out of, whatever organisation that was trying to kill me?” Jisoo didn't even know who he was and she felt kinda offended, if she was so important, why didn't they try to find her immediately? 

 

    “It's because we can track your soul signature thorough a worldview mirror.” The brunet produced a small, oval-shaped compact mirror that had an owl in the back of its frame. He then unclasped his left earrings and made a small tap to the mirror. “The trick is to tap an object that has been in close contact with the owner that it is touched multiple times a day. Then you'll get the owner's location.” He turned the mirror towards her. 

 

    Inside the mirror was a small dot inside a building with the same shape of the shop’s layout. “Woah, cool.” Jisoo's eyes wandered to the earrings Byunghu used. “I'm guessing those earrings are mine, right?” His eyes disappeared in a smile, and said, “Yeah, it is, here.”

 

    He unclasped the other earring on his right earlobe and handed them to the brown eyed gal. Both earrings were made of yellow metal, and has a small gem, one ruby and the other a pink gem in each of the individual chain. The earrings for her left ear has two chains connected to another earring for the helix and the lobe. The other one has only one for the lobe.

 

    Jisoo rubs her ear while she silently inspect the room earrings. It has been taken good care of, but she noticed something else too, the metal was actually rose gold, while the pink gems was actually pink diamonds. There were also some delicate etchings that were too small for her to see, but she can feel it a bit as she ran her thumb on earring. 

 

    ‘I might not know who I was before this but I know for a fact that this is definitely much more than what I can afford.’ She sneakily looks to Byunghu, and he was looking back at her, waiting for her to respond. 

 

    “Can you help me put it on?” Byunghu face lights upon the request. He scoots closer to her and took the earrings from her hands. His hands was course, but soft at the same time. His touches was feather light, but she was surprised to feel fine, and it's almost felt like at home. 

 

    The earring clipped on her earlobe. The weight was unfamiliar, but welcomed at the same time.

 

     “Can you face me, please?” Jisoo turned her head slowly and closes her eyes to focus on the swift and nimble touches from her ears. 

 

    “There.” She opened her eyes, and Byunghu's breath was taken away once again. 

 

 

* * *

 

 

    _“This gala is boring.”_

 

_“Yeah,... Wanna get out of here? We can go to the place that sells pancakes at this hour.”_

 

_“Yes, please.”_

 

* * *

 

 


	5. Chapter 5

**C. J.**

    “Will you come back to your world?” Byunghu suddenly asked. I stopped my steps. Going back? Going back to a dimension that I was supposedly came from? What if he's lying? What if he was actually one of the people who wanted to kill me? 

 

    I looked back at him. This boy was extremely close to me again, not to mention the fact that he was going to stay at my home for a week. Yeah, a fortnight. 

 

    “It's only because they gave me a fortnight to find you, flower. I promise that I'll be a good house guest.”

 

_“But I just known you for like, two hours!”_

_“Do I look like I can afford any hotels?”_

_“I mean kinda? That shirt looks expensive.”_

_“Do you want me to walk around halfway naked?”_

_“W-What? No of course not!”_

_“Then will you let me stay with you for a while?”_

_“I-i, don't - I don't- *sigh* I just… I_

_I don't know if I can trust you still. I mean I'm fine with you staying at my home but I don't know if you can be trusted, is all.”_

_“Well, I trust you enough to give you earrings that meant a lot to me and is expensive. Does that count for something?”_

_“Well I guess… Fine you can stay with me.”_

 

    .. And that's how I have a guy using my guest room for two weeks. 

 

    As we approached my apartment, I just remembered something. 

 

    “Hey, Byunghu?” He turned to me and said, “Yeah fl-Jisoo?” “How come your so okay with all of this different technology?”

 

    “Well, I guess our technology is almost the same, is just that its mostly infused with magic, but there are some aspects of innovation that wasn't made from the byproduct of magic like, mass communication, art, social science- well- science in general, and IT.”

 

    “Oh ok wow… You seem to be very, good at this subject. What do you do anyways?” She mumbled. 

 

    They arrived at her apartment floor, and Jisoo fiddles with the lock. I open the door to reveal a decently sized apartment. The walls are painted an off-white colour with deep warm wood as the flooring. It was fully furnished with photos of scenery and some people and friends over the few short years. 

 

    Byunghu shrugged off his cloak and hanged it on of the coat hooks and sat down on the large coach. 

 

    "You can sleep at the guest room. It's last door on the right. My room is next to it. You can sleep in there." He smiled sweetly at me. My heart started to race. What is this boy doing to me? "Thank you." 

 

    He disappeared into the corridor, leaving me with my own devices. I sink down to couch. How did my day turn from stressing on making a new lyrics for ASTRO, to having a  ~~hot~~ boy in her home who is also a inter-dimension magic user and claims to be a face from the past and that apparently the reason why she can't remember her past was magic comas?? Just-

 

    A sigh escaped my lips, I just wanted a peaceful day.

  **K. B.**

 

    I close the door behind me and winked into the floor. The comforting weight in my ears were gone. The air was much more heavy, much more suffocating now. She was supposed to remember him but didn't. 

 

    His mind was finally calm after so long. But, it somehow it wasn't. She didn't remember him. She didn't even--she didn't even have her ring. Her touch was so, soso _so cold._

 

    I miss her. I miss her so much before but now, I miss her even more. 

 

    Shuffling to the bed, I sunk into it. It was barely used, I can tell. There was a faint dust on the table and shelves, the curtains were drawn, and the walls were of a light blue colour. 

 

    The room felt like it was supposed to be someone else's personal bedroom. Someone else's retreat. Yet, it was devoid of any signs of it. It looks like a halfway complete bedroom, really. 

 

    The bed wasn't completely broken in. It was too stiff, and the pillow had no memory of a head. 

 

    He didn't actually have a any time limit to his visit in this non-magic world. There was indeed a possibility of Jisoo not remembering anything, but it was more smaller than her not remembering. But it didn't really rule the possibility did it?

 

    I groaned into the stiff pillow. How am I supposed to make her remember what we had together, remember her first 20 years in two weeks!?

 

    There was a knock at the door. "Are you decent Byunghu?" her voice, god her voice, I miss it, I miss the melodic and softness of her voice. I miss everything about her. I open the door to find her holding a bundle of clothing. 

 

    "I'm guessing that outfit is the only clothing that you have right now, so I took the liberty and gather some of my larger clothes for you." I masked my smile with a smirk.

 

    "Thank you. I always took you as someone that likes to hoard boyfriend shirts." _That's a lie. You ou always 'borrow' my clothes and return them when they my smell is gone._ Jisoo's ears turned red. "Well, you said you know me before this, so it must be more common for you."

 

    I can't help but chuckle at her. How is she still doing this to me? I want to tease her more. 

 

    "Yeah, it was. I can still remember your boyfriend's face when he saw you in his shirt." Her eyes widen. "I - I had a boyfriend..?"

 

    Panic pierced me as I scramble to give an answer. "Oh ya, your boyfriend. The boy who was your friend. Yes, your lover who is a boy. Well you see, he is-- um, just that, he is kinda, well-" a soft hand stopped my thoughts. Jisoo's hand had soften, another thing I noticed that was different. But it wasn't an unwelcome change. She slowly pulled away. 

 

    " You obviously aren't ready to answer my question. How about we get you some more clothes and lunch and then I ask you? How about that?" I nod dumbly at her. She close the door after saying to sleep well.

 

    Tomorrow is going to be hell. 

 

* * *

 

 

_"Heya! You must be Uncle Chan's new student!"_

 

_"Hell ya I am!"_

 

_"Oh no! I'm sorry, I said a curse word."_

 

_"Don't worry about it! Your cool. Will you be my friend?"_

 

_"Of course!"_

 

* * *

 

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Hey yall! This is my first attempt at writing a story so please give comments and kudos so I can get better at this ✨✨✨


End file.
